5 Days (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Berawal dari seorang teman yang meminta tolong pada Kim Yesung.Dia bernama Lee Sungmin. Karena, tidak berani ia meminta tolong pada Yesung untuk memberikan surat cinta pada namja yang ia sukai Cho Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin yang pacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Malah Kim Yesung yang berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa begitu ? Silakan temukan jawabannya disini. For KyuSung Shipper


Tittle : 5 Days

Author : kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon (Cuma numpang nama._.)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, dan fans mereka tentunya ^^

Rating : T+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Hallo...aku membawa FF KyuSung lagi,

Cuma one shoot sih...kuharap pada suka^^

FF ini remake dari komik yang ku baca,

karya **MINAMI KANAN **yang judulnya** Love letter.**

Ada yang pernah baca ?

Dari ide komik itu aku kembangin alur jalan ceritanya lagi dan ditambahin beberapa adegan supaya lebih luas ceritanya. So, jika ada yang menemukan FF yang mungkin idenya sama, berarti kami membaca komik yang sama :3 hahahaha

_Berawal dari seorang teman yang meminta tolong pada Kim Yesung. _

_Dia bernama Lee Sungmin. __Karena, tidak berani ia akhirnya meminta tolong pada Yesung _

_untuk memberikan surat cinta pada namja yang ia sukai yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

_Bukannya Sungmin yang pacaran dengan Kyuhyun. _

_Malah Kim Yesung yang berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. _

_Kenapa bisa begitu ? Silakan temukan jawabannya disini..._

Happy Reading^^

.

.

5 Days

.

.

"Hei...Yesung lihat, namja yang ku sukai sedang bermain bola basket dilapangan." Tanya namja manis dengan gigi kelinci khasnya ke namja yang bernama Yesung teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya. Namja yang ditanya langsung meletakkan buku bacaannya ke meja dan mengikuti arah telunjuk temannya, memincingkan kedua matanya yang sipit jadi semakin sipit, mengingat jarak antara kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3 sangat jauh kearah lapangan.

"Yang mana minnie ? banyak namja yang main kan." Balas Yesung yang memang tidak tahu siapa namja yang Sungmin maksud. Coba lihat yang bermain basket dilapangan sekolah mereka, bukan cuma satu orang tapi banyak, ada 10 orang yang bermain basket dengan warna dan corak kaos serupa yang berbeda hanya nomor yang ada dipunggung mereka. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung menepuk keningnya, betapa bodohnya dia. Yesung kan tidak kenal anak-anak Junior disekolahnya. Yesung hanya peduli pada buku novel yang dia suka bawa dan dibaca saat jam istrirahat atau kalian bisa memanggil Yesung anak yang kurang bergaul dengan banyak orang.

"Itu loh...yang kaos punggungnya nomor 13. Tampan kan ?."

Yesung yang melihat hanya menggangukkan kepalanya saat matanya menemukan namja yang bernomor punggung 13, postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan wajah berparas tampan berkulit pucat, rambut hitam yang ditata keatas sehingga membuat namja tampan itu terlihat keren, Yesung akui itu.

"Siapa namanya ?." Tanya Yesung yang tidak tertarik dan lebih melanjutkan membaca buku novel yang minggu lalu ia baru beli tapi belum sempat ditamatkan. Ingat tidak tertarik sama sekali. Kenapa ? karena, Yesung hanya menyukai namja dikelas sebelah. Bagi Yesung namja yang ia sukai sangat tampan melebihi namja yang disukai Sungmin temannya itu, badannya saja tegap dan berABS, jangan lupakan senyuman dimple yang membuat Yesung selalu tersipu tiap melihat dari jauh.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oh."

Sungmin yang melihat respon Yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa respon Yesung hanya 'oh' saja. Sungmin lalu memperhatikan kembali namja yang bermain basket, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara heboh dari Sungmin lagi.

"Kyaa...Yesung lihat! Kyuhyun menatap kearah kelas kita."

"Kau berisik Sungmin."

"Huuuh...dasar! Akkhh...ada Siwon."

"SIWOOON ? MANAAA...MANAAA."

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Yesung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, temannya itu kalau udah menyangkut Siwon namja yang ia sukai pasti langsung heboh sama seperti dirinya. Bukankah tiap orang juga akan begitu jika melihat orang yang disukai. Yesung yang melihat dilapangan tidak ada Siwon, langsung memukul keras kepala Sungmin dengan buku novelnya. Sungmin yang tidak terima membalas dengan menjitak kepala Yesung. Kini terjadilah pertengkaran candaan antara kedua sahabat ini. Untung saja dikelas sedang tidak ada guru jadi mereka bisa bercanda seperti ini.

.

.

5 Days

.

.

"Yesung...help me please~." Yesung yang baru saja membereskan buku-buku yang berada dimeja untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas, langsung menoleh dan menatap bingung Sungmin.

"Tolong apa ? dan kenapa kau memberiku surat cinta ? Jangan-jangan..." Horor Yesung menatap sepucuk surat ber-amplop warna pink dengan corak kelinci, mungkinkah Sungmin menyukainya ? apakah selama ini dia hanya berkedok sebagai sahabat padahal dia menyukai Yesung. Ayolah...jika ia berpacaran dengan Sungmin siapa Semenya ? masa dirinya. Coba lihat Yesung. Rambut bercat pink, kulit putih dan mulus, tubuh yang bahkan lebih mungil dari Sungmin. Yesung yang membayangkan Sungmin jadi semenya saja bergedik ngeri, jika ia harus bermesraan dengan Sungmin.

**PLETAAK.**

"Yak! Appooo~." Ringgis Yesung kesakitan dibagian kepalanya saat Yesung sedang melamun.

"Aku tahu dalam pikiran mu, itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sungmin mutlak sambil membuat wajahnya sama horornya dengan Yesung tadi.

"Lalu untuk apa surat cinta ini ?."  
"Tolong berikan pada Kyuhyun, bilang itu dari ku."

"WHAT ? kenapa harus aku ?."

"Karena aku maaa..luuu~." Mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Yesung langsung terbelak kaget. Belum sempat Yesung melayangkan protesnya lagi, Sungmin sudah memberikan aegyo mematikan miliknya duluan.

'Isshh...dia curang memakai aegyo.' Batin Yesung melihat aegyo milik Sungmin yang sudah dipastikan Yesung tidak akan bisa menolaknya lagi. Dengan menghela nafas berat dan berat hati, Yesung mengganguk, sebenarnya Yesung paling malas disuruh melakukan hal-hal begini. Tapi, apa mau dikata Sungmin adalah sahabatnya.

"Dimana namja itu ?." Gumam Yesung yang saat ini sedang mencari Kyuhyun, namja yang disukai Sungmin. Menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas dua tapi namja yang dicari tidak ada. Berjalan kearah kelas namja itu, berharap namja yang dicari masih berada dikelasnya. Walaupun Yesung tidak yakin, lihat saja sekolah sudah sepi begini.

'Dasar Sungmin main pulang saja dia.' Kali ini Yesung mengumpat kesal, udah menyuruh se-enaknya terus pulang main pergi saja tidak menunggunya. Dari kejauhan Yesung dapat melihat sesosok namja tinggi keluar dari kelas paling ujung dengan santainya, dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung berlari kearah namja itu.

"Ini Surat dari Sungmin anak kelas 3-4." Ucap Yesung dengan cepat dan to the point, Kyuhyun yang melihat namja didepannya memberikan sepucuk surat refleks langsung mengambil surat itu. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai. Surat juga sudah berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung berbalik arah untuk segera pergi pulang.

"Orang yang minta tolong pada orang lain untuk menyampaikan surat cinta memang menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek dan dingin, Yesung yang baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kembali kebelakang, kini Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum atau sedang ber-smirk kearah Yesung dengan mengigit suratnya.

"Besok perhatikanlah papan mading, surat ini akan kupajang disana." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, refleks Yesung langsung bergegas mengambil surat Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun malah menjauhinya. Terus seperti itu, Yesung yang memang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun sulit meraih suratnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dasar rendah, kembalikan surat teman ku!." Geram Yesung pada Kyuhyun, kenapa namja didepannya ini sangat jahat. Apa yang salah dengan surat cinta, bukankah dia cukup membacanya dan masalah diterima atau tidaknya tinggal bilang pada orang yang menulis surat itu kan.

**GREEB**...diraihnya pergelangan tangan Yesung dan dihimpitnya tubuh Yesung ke dinding oleh Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Nnnggghh..." Yesung meleguh saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan paksa dan ganas, menghisap bibir Yesung dengan kuat, Yesung yang dicium paksa oleh Kyuhyun hanya dapat merontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Namun, nihil Yesung tetap tidak bisa.

"Apa yang-...emmmph..aahhh." Baru saja Yesung bisa lepas dari ciumannya, Kyuhyun malah menciumnya kembali. Kali ini Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut goa Yesung, ciuman yang menuntut meminta lebih. Yesung yang dicium liar seperti ini hanya bisa pasrah tidak melawan. Saliva-saliva yang menetes menandakan bagaimana ciuman Kyuhyun yang sangat liar itu.

"Kalau kau ingin surat ini dikembalikan..."

"..."

"Biarkan aku melakukan hal 'itu' pada mu Kim Yesung, sekali saja."

**BRUUKK**...tubuh Yesung merosot kebawah, kedua kakinya menjadi sangat lemas. Kepalanya pusing dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

"Aaa-apa yang kau bicarakan ?." Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Yesung memerah hanya dapat tersenyum sinis dan meremehkan.

"Aku berikan waktu lima hari terhitung dari sekarang untuk mu merebut surat ini, kalau tidak berhasil aku akan memajang surat ini. Nah...Kim Yesung semoga berhasil."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun berjalan santai meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tertunduk lemas tidak bisa berdiri.

'Ci-ciuman pertama ku.' Gumam Yesung melonggo menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

'Arghh...padahal aku ingin ciuman pertama ku dengan Siwon." Gumam Yesung lagi yang kesal, gara-gara Sungmin meminta tolong padanya, Yesung jadi kehilangan ciuman pertamannya. Dan, lagi dia jadi berurusan dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang tidak mau sahabatnya dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus bisa merebut surat itu kembali, apapun caranya!.

.

.

5 Days

.

.

**-Hari kedua-**

"Yesung bagaimana kemarin ?."

Sungmin yang baru saja tiba dikelas, langsung menayakan perihal surat cintanya. Yesung yang mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana Kyuhyun menciumnya menjadi salah tingkah didepan Sungmin.

"Eh..iii-itu, sudah kuberikan pada Kyuhyun ko." Ucap Yesung yang dibuat se-tenang mungkin, Sungmin yang mendengar hanya tersenyum bahagia. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun membalas suratnya. Sungmin tidak menyadari raut wajah Yesung yang sedang dipeluknya ini, mengandung raut wajah frustasi. Yesung memikirkan bagaimana cara merebut surat cinta Sungmin dari namja itu.

Selama jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua, Yesung masih juga tidak bisa menemukan cara bagaimana dia merebut suratnya.

"Sssstt...lihat Yesung, kelas Kyuhyun sedang jam olahraga."

**TING**...mendengar perkataan Sungmin, lampu kuning yang berada diatas kepala Yesung langsung menyala terang. Menandakan sebuah ide sedang terproses didalam kepala.

'Benar juga, ini kesempatan mu Yesung. Saat jam pelajaran olahraga kelas otomatis kosong kan. Ahh...Yesung kau sangat jenius.' Ucap Yesung dalam pikirannya. Dengan beralasan izin ke toilet, Yesung berhasil keluar sendiri. Dengan, langkah cepat Yesung langsung bergegas menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

**KREEET**...Yesung menggeser pintu kelas Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kelas kosong, berarti aman." Gumamnya, dengan cepat Yesung memeriksa tiap meja tanpa terkecuali untuk mencari bangku milik Kyuhyun. Dan, bingo...sangat mudah menemukannya. Diatas meja ada sebuah buku yang terpapar nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' dengan sigap Yesung langsung mengeledah isi tas dan kantong-kantong blezer sekolah Kyuhyun.

"TUUH...KAAAN GAMPAAANG..." Girang Yesung saat berhasil mengambil sebuah amplop didalam blezer Kyuhyun. Tapi...tunggu warna amplop ini memang pink tapi tidak ada coraknya seperti kemarin. Seingat Yesung surat Sungmin ada corak kelincinya tapi ini tidak ada. Melihat ada sebuah tulisan dibalik amplop, Yesung langsung membacanya dengan seksama.

"_Selamat atas kerja keras mu._

_Tapi, maaf sekali karena aku tidak sebodoh dirimu._

_Datanglah langsung padaku._

_Aku menunggumu"_

"YAAKK...APAAAA INIIIII, CHOOOO KYUHYUUUUN."

.

.

5 Days

.

.

**-Hari ketiga-**

"Siaalll...kemarin aku gagal." Saat ini Yesung sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kantin dimana Sungmin sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang. Otak Yesung sekarang sedang bekerja sangat keras, bagaimana dia mengambil surat Sungmin lagi.

"Loh..itu Kyuhyun kan." Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, langsung membuntuti jalan Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti, merasa langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat membuat Yesung juga mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sekarang Kyuhyun malah sedikit berlari, membuat Yesung langsung ikut lari mengejar Kyuhyun juga. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari Yesung mengikuti dirinya.

"Di-dimana Kyuhyun." Dengan nafas ter-enggah-enggah, Yesung yang kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun pas dibelokan lorong. Menjadi frustasi, kemana Kyuhyun pergi, cepat sekali dia menghilang.

**CEKLEEKK**...terlihat dibelakang Yesung, namja dengan seringai khasnya sedang berjalan mengikuti dirinya, ternyata sosok itu bersembunyi didalam ruangan. kini dia mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung. Posisi mereka sekarang terbalik.

**GREEB**...dengan cepat tubuh Yesung terangkat seperti sedang melayang, diangkatnya tubuh Yesung dan memasukkan Yesung kedalam ruang kecil,diruangan ini terlihat banyak sekali gulungan-gulungan kertas, dan buku-buku tebal yang sepertinya ruangan ini adalah tempat penyimpanan data sekolah.

"Yak...apa-apaan ini, lepaskaaannn!." Rontak Yesung dengan kasar.

"Kau mengejarku ya ?."

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...ma-mana mungkin! Yang ku kejar itu surat tahu." Dengan cepat Yesung langsung berusaha mengambil surat yang berada digenggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun sekali lagi atau bahkan memang sengaja menjauhkan surat itu setiap Yesung berusaha mengambilnya. Mulai dari berdiri hingga jongkok, Yesung tetap tidak bisa mengambilnya.

**BRUKKK**...dihempaskannya tubuh Yesung hingga saat ini Yesung sudah berada dibawah Kyuhyun. Dikuncinya pergelangan tangan Yesung keatas oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk merengkuh dagu Yesung agar mata Yesung dapat menatap mata Kyuhyun, sedangkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun digunakan untuk menghimpit dan mengunci kaki-kaki Yesung yang mungil dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu, bagi ku saat ini kau terlihat seperti sedang meminta untuk diserang." Sadar atau tidak, wajah Yesung langsung memerah saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dengan se-enaknya langsung berbuat sesuka hati. Menjilat leher Yesung dengan penuh nafsu, mengigit leher itu dan menghisapnya.

"Aakkh...Jaa-jangann." Mohon Yesung yang sedang menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung menatap wajah Yesung, ditariknya dasi Yesung dengan tangan kanan miliknya yang bebas. Melepaskannya paksa, dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan dasi milik Yesung sendiri.

"Aku muak pada orang yang minta tolong untuk menyampaikan surat cinta." Sambil berucap, Kyuhyun melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragam Yesung mulai dari atas. Yesung yang saat ini hanya diam dan takut. Yesung ingin berteriak tapi ia takut melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang menggerikan.

"Tapi, aku lebih muak lagi pada orang yang mau saja dimintai tolong."

**DHEG**...terlepas sudah semua kancing baju seragam Yesung, tubuh bagian atas Yesung sudah terpampang dengan jelas sekarang, Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu waktu langsung menggemut nipple kiri Yesung dengan kuat, membuat Yesung langsung mendesah hebat.

"Aaaahhhh!."

Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tidak kuat untuk menahan agar tidak mendesah, bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun menjepit nipple Yesung kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, memainkan tonjolan nipple itu dengan bibir miliknya. Memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di area nipple Yesung.

"Stoopeeddhhh."

Kyuhyun yang memang sedang bernafsu tidak mendengar rintihan kesakitan Yesung, hati Yesung sakit. Yesung seperti sedang diperkosa oleh Kyuhyun. Ciuman pertama miliknya sudah diambil oleh namja diatasnya ini, apakah keperjakaannya juga harus diambil oleh namja ini. Tidak! Yesung tidak mau. Dengan susah payah, Yesung merontakan tubuhnya. Hingga saat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya karna Kyuhyun sudah meremas Juniornya dari luar celana. Melihat sebuah tangga yang diatas kepalanya terdapat tumpukan buku-buku yang sangat tebal. Membuat dirinya berpikir.

'Seandainya ku geser tangga itu, maka buku-buku akan menimpa kepala ku. Sakit tidaknya ? pasti sakit..tapi dari pada aku kehilangan keperjakaan ku, lebih baik aku merasakan sakit ditimpah buku.' Batin Yesung yakin dengan akan apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Yesung berusaha menggeser tangga itu dengan pergelangan tangan yang telah diikat oleh Kyuhyun, mumpung Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menciumi bagian bawah celana Yesung.

**SREEET...**

"YAAAKK...APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!." Teriak Kyuhyun saat mengetahui perbuatan bodoh Yesung.

**BRAAK...BRAAKK **buku berjatuhan ke lantai, Yesung yang menutup kedua matanya karena takut tertimpa buku. Mulai tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Seharusnya Yesung tertimpa buku dan rasanya pasti ada rasa sakit, minimal benjol begitu.

"Pu-punggung kuuu sakiit~."

Mendengar rintihan seseorang, Yesung langsung membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun ternyata melindungi dirinya dari buku-buku yang seharusnya mengenai dirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk sambil menggusap punggungnya yang sakit. Sedangkan Yesung langsung menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"KAAUUU BODOOOH YAAAAA.!." Teriak Kyuhyun murka pada Yesung, Yesung yang dimarahi malah terkejut. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang dimarahi, disini korbannya adalah Yesung.

"KENAPA KAU JADI MEMARAHI KUUUU." Balas Yesung dengan nada yang tidak kalah tingginya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung bergetar ketakutan langsung mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok didepan Yesung, menyamakan tinggi badan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf...Yesung, kau tidak terluka kan."

"Eeenn-enggak sih."

**GREEB**...Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan hangat.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi, jebal." Terdengar suara yang agak serak dan nada memohon dari Kyuhyun. Yesung yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Kyuhyun. Tidak lama terdengar suara bel masuk kelas, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja tanpa melihat Yesung.

"Tungguuuu..!." Yesung menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tee-terima kasih sudah melindungi ku tadi."

"Hahahahahaha...Kau ini bodohnya, padahal tadi aku sudah menyerang mu. Tapi, kau malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dasar ."

**DHEEG**...Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas seperti itu, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Debaran ini berbeda ketika Yesung melihat Siwon, debaran ini membuat Yesung jadi tidak bisa bernafas, terasa sesak untuk beberap saat. Yesung sepertinya terpesona oleh tawa Kyuhyun.

.

.

5 Days

.

.

**-Hari keempat-**

"Minnie pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada perlu diruang guru."

"Memang ada apa ? tidak biasanya Yesung."

"Hehehehe...hanya konsultasi pelajaran biasa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bye."

Setelah Sungmin keluar dari kelas, Yesung tidak lama menyusul pergi juga, ia menuju ruang guru untuk berkonsultasi tentang nilai-nilai di sekolah. Ternyata lama sekali, 45 menit sudah ia habiskan untuk mendengarkan solusi dari guru, agar nilainya bisa meningkat untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang diimpikan oleh Yesung. Sekolah sudah sepi, sangat sepi.

"Gawaaat...kukira hanya 20 menit. Aish...pabo Yesung." Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yesung yang habis dari ruang guru yang berada dilantai empat, langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru untuk kelantai dua, tujuannya adalah kelas paling pojok.

**SREEET...**suara pintu digeser dengan paksa.

"Ko-kosong..." Kecewa Yesung saat melihat kelas sudah kosong dan sepi.

"Haaa...wajar saja kalau dia pulang." Ucap Yesung yang kali ini entah pada siapa, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas, menundukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku meja depan.

"Yesung..." Mendengar sebuah suara dari ambang pintu, Yesung langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri disana dengan menggengam sekaleng coffee yang Yesung yakini ia beli dari mesin penjual otomatis yang berada dilantai paling bawah.

"Maaf...karena kau lama, aku tadi membeli minuman ini udah menghangatkan tubuhku."

"Kaaa-Kau menunggu ku Kyuu."

**Blush**...Kyuhyun yang pertama kali dipanggil namanya oleh Yesung langsung memerah, Yesung tadi memanggil nama kecilnya. Terdengar sangat cute ditelinga Kyuhyun. Yesung perlahan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemari-jemari mungil miliknya. 'Dingin' itu yang Yesung rasakan pertama kali saat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Dan, tanpa sadar Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun duluan.

"Sudah hangat kan...maaf membuat mu menunggu."

**DHEEG**...hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat Yesung memeluknya dengan lembut dan hangat. Tadi siang Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang berpapasan di korindor. Kyuhyun menyuruh Yesung untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Tapi, karena Yesung ada urusan jadi tidak bisa. Jadi, Kyuhyun sepakat untuk menunggu Yesung dikelasnya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendonggakkan dagu Yesung dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Keduanya saling berciuman dengan lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Emmmhh...Kyuuhhh." Leguh Yesung saat merasakan manis dari bibir Kyuhyun, ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini sangat berbeda. Terasa lembut dan membuat Yesung kali ini akan pasrah jika dijamah oleh Kyuhyun. Entahlah...kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini, yang jelas Yesung sangat menikmati saat-saat ini bersama Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya pinggang Yesung untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun pun menyudahi ciumannya, Kyuhyun ingin menatap mata Yesung dan keduanya kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kau sudah siap melakukan 'itu' Yesung." Sejenak Yesung diam dan dengan cepat langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Bee-besok aku akan datang lagi untuk merebut surat itu." Ucap Yesung dan langsung meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun. Dalam perjalanan pulang Yesung meruntuki dirinya, hampir saja ia bilang 'Iya'. Ah...sepertinya Yesung sudah mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Sungmin kan menyukai Kyuhyun.' Batin Yesung.

.

.

5 Days

.

.

**-Hari Kelima-**

"Dimana Kyuhyun ?." Tanya Yesung pada salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti Yesung, dia berada diperpustakaan."

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung bergegas masuk keperpustakaan. Mencari-cari Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun malah tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya dimeja sebagai bantal. Baru saja ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan menggengam sepucuk surat, perlahan Yesung menarik surat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan bingo. Yesung mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

"Jangan-jangan ini surat palsu lagi." Diceknya sekali lagi amplop itu, surat cinta beramplop pink dan bercorak kelinci.

"Benar ini surat Sungmin, ada namanya." Awalnya Yesung ragu, tapi perlahan Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tahukah Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Yesung dapat mengambil surat cintanya. Kyuhyun ingin melihat tindakan Yesung jika ia mendapatkan surat itu. Berbeda dengan sisi Kyuhyun, Yesung bukannya senang, malah menjadi sedikit murung. Sebenarnya, dari semalam Yesung yakin dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Makanya, Yesung senang menjadikan surat cinta Sungmin sebagai alasan untuk dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Ini sudah perjanjian mereka berdua. Ini adalah hari kelima. Dan, Yesung bisa mendapatkannya. Jadi, Yesung tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan kembalikan surat ini pada Minnie sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjelaskannya dan juga aku akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku menyukainya." Gumam Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, sesuai dengan rencana Yesung. Kini Sungmin dan Yesung sudah berada dikelas hanya berdua.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Yesung ?."

"Emm...Minnie itu.." Dengan gugup dan takut, Yesung memberanikan diri untuk jujur pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat kurang baik dari Yesung yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya langsung menatap curiga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggung mu Yesung." Sungmin dengan cepat langsung meraih tangan Yesung yang sendari tadi disembunyikan dibelakang punggung.

"Ini surat cinta ku kan...kau tidak memberikannya pada Kyuhyun ?." Terdengar nada marah dari Sungmin.

"Aa-aku sudah menyampaikannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau ambil lagi Yesung.!."

Kali ini Yesung bingung harus mengatakan apa ke sahabatnya, sungguh ia tidak punya kata-kata bagaimana mengatakan atau menyampaikan kalimat penjelasan dengan benar kepada sahabatnya ini. Satu sisi Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun tapi satu sisi lagi Sungmin adalah sahabat Yesung.

**KREEET... **

"Aaah...maaf ku kira sudah tidak ada orang."

"Kyu...Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin terbata saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas mereka. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil surat ditangan Sungmin dengan cepat, mendekati Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan surat cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di depan wajahnya.

"Kyu...aku sudah menyampaikan surat ini padamu kan." Tanya Yesung yang berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawab sejujurnya agar Sungmin tidak salah paham terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menerimanya." Balas Kyuhyun cuek dengan ekspresi wajah tenangnya.

"Dasar sahabat tidak berguna, minta tolong saja tidak beres."

"..."

"Cuma nyerahin surat gitu saja tidak bisa."

"..."

"Harusnya aku ga minta tolong sama kamu."

"..."

Mendengar perkataan-perkataan Sungmin membuat Yesung menjadi sedikit geram, padahal selama ini Yesung menggangap Sungmin adalah teman terbaiknya tapi apa yang sekarang Sungmin lakukan membuat Yesung tahu, seperti apa Sungmin sahabat sekolahnya itu.

"Minnie." Panggil Yesung dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

"Apaa ?." Jutek Sungmin menanggapi panggilan Yesung.

"Maaf dan terima kasih" Dengan senyum cerah Yesung memberikan surat Sungmin ketangan sang empu, meminta maaf karena masalah surat cintanya tidak lancar dan juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik selama ini. Kemudian Yesung berbalik kearah Kyuhyun dan mendekati Kyuhyun kembali dengan senyuman lembut.

"Aku menyukai mu Cho Kyuhyun. Jadilah pacarku."

"Dengan senang hati."

Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dengan erat, inilah yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar dari Yesung. Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dimana pasangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang saling berpelukan menjadi sedikit emosi melihat pernyataan cinta Yesung yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"AAAKHH! Aku ingat surat itu, surat itu sudah membawa Yesung kepada ku kan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

"KALIAAAN MENYEBALKAN." Teriak Sungmin sangat kesal, tidak mau melihat pasangan bodoh yang menurut Sungmin menyebalkan itu, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dengan menerobos Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih berpelukan, sehingga mereka berdua menjadi terlepas. Namun, kembali berpelukan lagi sambil tertawa. Tertawa karena melihat Sungmin sangat lucu ketika sedang marah.

"Maaf...gara-gara aku kau kehilangan sahabat mu."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, ini cuma masalah waktu. Aku yakin jika Minnie sudah bisa menerima kenyataan aku dan dia bisa berteman kembali."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Yesung hanya tersenyum senang, dipeluknya tubuh Yesung semakin erat dan tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menunduk sedih.

"Rasanya berat tahu..."

"Apanya ?."

"Menerima surat cinta orang lain dari orang yang kau suka."

Yah...selama ini Kyuhyun diam-diam menyukai Yesung, awalnya Kyuhyun senang saat Yesung datang menghampiri Kyuhyun, selama ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Yesung dari jauh dan ketika Yesung memberikan surat cinta padanya, Kyuhyun bersorak gembira didalam hati. Tapi, yang ia dapat ternyata malah surat cinta dari temannya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesal, makanya dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun ingin memiliki Yesung dengan surat cinta itu sebagai alasannya. Tapi, tidak sia-sia selama lima hari Kyuhyun dapat membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf...Kyu, hehehe."

Chuuu~

Kali ini Kyuhyun bebas mencium Yesung yang telah 'sah' menjadi pacarnya. Dilumatnya bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, kini Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

_Hanya dalam lima hari aku mengenal mu, _

_Hanya dalam lima hari juga aku jatuh cinta padamu,_

_Dan, dalam waktu lima hari aku mengetahui perasaan ku padamu,_

_Bahwa aku mencintai mu Cho Kyuhyun._

_**-Yesung For Kyuhyun-**_

END

Saya ucapkan...Happy KyuSung Day semua~^o^)/

Oh ya, ternyata banyak yang enggak rela FF Kyusung yang "Innocent" ya di END .-.

Pada demo/? Minta Sequel, hehehe

Terima kasih atas antusiasnya pada FF itu

See u next story~

**-Kimmie-**


End file.
